The Murder of Sunsummer7!
(Note: I have Mr.D's permission.) One night on Halloween, Sunsummer7 was in charge of giving out candy. One of the Trick or Treaters killed him. And no one knew who. Later, newsreporters fould out that the murder was made by someone he knew. If you find out who killed the wikian, you get a free video game called, "The Adventures of Cat and Dog: How to Share!". Suspects Mom (Sunsummer7's Mom) Reason Suspected: Unknown Dad (Sunsummer7's Dad) Reason Suspected: Unknown Billy (Sunsummer7's Little Brother) Reason Suspected: Unknown Linda (Sunsummer7's Little Sister) Reason Suspected: Unknown Dorothy (Sunsummer7's Girlfriend) Reason Suspected: Unknown Alvin (Sunsummer7's Best Friend) Reason Suspected: Got in a fight Was Dark Vador for Halloween. Mark (Sunsummer7's Arch-Nemisis) Reason Suspected: Enemy of Sunsummer7 Sign Ups (6 only) 1. Rex - Kokori9 2. Snow-Snowgirl57 3. Watson- EnTrey 4. Nate-Natedog14 5. 6. Day One: Investigate! Mom Rex: i know it was you *shines lights in her eyes temporally blinding her* and i know how you did it. you took the kitchen knife and stabbed him to death Dad Rex: i know it was you *shines light in his eyes* you killed your son/daughter Dad: What makes you so sure? Rex: cuase i can see it in your eyes. i know excatly how you did it too. You put poison in his/her cereal Dad: He hates cereal. Rex: *looks over his notes* woops... wrong case... uh... can you tell me what happened tat day? Dad: Other than the murder, he got in a fight with Alvin. Rex: *writes 'had a fight' under alvin's name in his notes* Billy Wastson: Well, well, well. You thought you could get away with it. But I know better. *shines flashlight into his face* WHERE WERE YOU ON HALLOWEEN?! Billy: No yelling! I onwy four! *cries* Watson: You really think I'll fall for that excuse? "I'm onwy four!" *snorts* Pathetic! Billy: *cries* Mommy! Snow: He is. Watson: I know, but that only makes him seem more innocent! It's the perfect crime! Snow: Be nice. Watson: Why would I be nice to a cold-hearted killer?! (just acting the part) Snow: HES FOUR! Billy: *cries on Snow's shoe* Snow: Hes cute. Try Alvin its him. Watson: *to Billy* You may have her tricked, but I'm too smart for you! Snow: *Looks at Waston* WAS IT YOU! Watson: NO! IT WAS BILLY! Snow: Hes 4. How would he kill someone? Watson: There are lots of ways. He could have stabbed him, shot him, ate him, or blown him up! Billy: *sucks thumb* Linda Dorothy Nate: where were you on October 31. Dorothy: Camping. Alvin Snow: Alvin! You Killer! Alvin: Yes? Snow: You got in a fight right? Alvin: Yeah. Snow: And then you said youll rue this day? Alvin: No Snow; Then what did you say? Alvin: "This is war!" Snow: And killings part of war right? Alvin: No. Snow: What did you dress as for halloween? Alvin: Darth Vader. Snow: AH HA! A MASK Alvin: I was hunting down Mark and other bullies to defend Sunsummer. Snow: You have proof? No? Alvin: Yeah, a picture of me beating up bullies in a Darth Vader costume. When me and Sun got in a war fight with Mark and his friends, Sun got injured. So I beat up those bullies on Halloween. Snow: Did you see him die? Alvin: No! You think I killed him? I said I got in a fight WITH Sun, not AGAINST him! Snow: *is acting dumb* SAME THING! Mark Watson: It would be too obvious if you were the killer. I've read Encyclopedia Brown. It's always the person you expect the least! Mark: Uh, yeah. Watson: You agree with my theory? Mark: Sort of. Watson: Good. Now I can cross you off my list. *crosses Mark off notepad*